


Sex by Force

by orphan_account



Series: Character X Reader [1]
Category: Assassination Classroom, High School DxD, SAO - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 00:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17335340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is a story written in the perspective of you, being the one forced to have sexual activity and intercourse.





	Sex by Force

**Author's Note:**

> This includes mature content, just don’t say I didn’t warn you!  
> Hope you enjoy!

Sugou forced me to sit on a bed, leaning against a wall. He tugged at both of my hands, brought them together, and stabbed a knife through them into the wall, pinning them there. I screamed at the pain, blood slowly gushing out of the massive wound still being forced open by the knife. Sugou had another 3 knives on him. He could kill me right now if he wanted. It’s not like anyone else would be there to see it. He had forced me to wear a very accessible outfit. A skirt with a pair of panties, and a bra with a ribbon on the front. 

“Alrighty...” Sugou started, looking down at my bra. “Why don’t we start...” he said, ripping my bra off. He groped them, moving them around, playing with them like toys. He sucked on the tip of my nipples, poking them. I squirmed, but I knew if I did anything else he might stab me with a knife or hit me or something else. After about five minutes, he got bored of it and drew his attention to in between my legs. Pulling down my skirt and bra, he began liking my pussy. “Well, well...” he says as he gets up, licking his lips. Why don’t we have some more fun. He left the room.

Five minutes later he comes back, with a bag. He sets it down beside him on the bed as he climbs on. The first thing he takes out is a blindfold. He puts the blindfold over my head. Sure I can’t see anything anymore, he takes off his pants, along with his underwear, cold air hitting his cock. I still can’t see, bet I feel him inserting it into my mouh. “If you try anything, you’re dead.” He says. “Suck on it.” Obeying his orders, I suck on it. Then let go after he asks.

Next i feel him inserting his penis into my pussy. A couple rushes of sperm rush into my system. “Your virginity belongs to me.” He says under his breath. He puts his clothes back on. I hear him take something out of the bag. I feel him attatching something to my private. “Ready?” He asks. I didn’t answer. If I said no he might kill me. 

Suddently, my vigina starts shaking incontrollabaly. It was a vibrator. He leaves the room. Half an hour later he comes back. Brings me back to the basment, which I stay in all year round and locks it. “See you in nine months.” He said. When the slave first gets here.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter will be one for a different thing, but if you liked this one you might like that one. Thanks for the support.


End file.
